tales_of_iberiafandomcom-20200214-history
Erwin Ackerman
Erwin Ackerman is a shinobi of Kusagakure. He served in the first and second World Wars. After his victory with Maseo Yamashiro at one of the final battles of the Second World War, Erwin was made Kage of the village, the Third Kazekage and the representative of the Land of Wind. As a war veteran, and accomplished shinobi, Erwin is looked to for leadership and advice. Background Early Life Erwin was born to the Ackerman Clan, which had been spread out by the previous kage to ensure they could not revolt. Erwin was raised on the belief that his clan was dangerous and so he often held back when fighting. This provided an opportunity for Maseo Yamashiro, Erwin's lifelong friend and rival, to catch up to him. Maseo's booming improvement was boosted by him becoming the host of Lykos, the Wolf Beast. Erwin then began to train harder to make up for lost time. In their graduation exam Erwin, Maseo, and Lia Horatius worked together to fight their teachers and they emerged victorious. After graduating, Erwin was placed on a team lead by Cornelius Scipio with Maseo and Lia. As genin, the team went on many conflict missions, as their skills were far greater than that of a normal genin. On one mission, the team was sent to help a village on the border of the Free States and the Land of Earth. A Shinobi from Honugakure attacked the team and engaged his team with Erwin's. Erwin's team managed to kill two of the three enemies but the third one fled back to his village, telling his Kage about how he was attacked. This fight, as well as many other border disputes in the other lands, ultimately lead to the start of the First World War, called "the Border War". First World War In the First World War, called "the Border War", Erwin's team was send out on many missions. The Land of Wind's main conflict was with the Land of Fire, which was pressing for more control over the Union Sea. In one battle, Erwin's team fought off Anbu agents from Hantogakure. They returned home to partake in the chunin exams. Erwin faced off against many opponents, including the son of the current Mizukage, Tiberius. Tiberius was the host of Kyogre the Whale Beast. Despite facing off against an accomplished beast host, Erwin managed to perfect his Healing Marks and defeat Tiberius. The battle would be fondly remembered by both and would be the bedrock of their friendship. The entire team easily obtained the ranks on account of their decision making, strength, and jutsu range. During the chunin exams, Erwin created the Lightning Toss Jutsu. The team returned to combat as the war had simply become the major villages fighting each other for seemingly no purpose at all. Lia, the most intelligent in the group, made a point to say that the shinobi of each village were driven to fight other shinobi to see which village was stronger. She continued by saying that everyone wants to be the strongest, but innocents shouldn't have to die as collateral. These words stuck with Erwin and Maseo and would be there basis for their dreams to protect Kusagakure. The Land of Wind had broken through the outer defenses of the Land of Fire and they were making a break for Hantogakure. Erwin's team was involved in the forward assault on the village. Scipio faced off against the First Hokage and was killed. Fueled by rage, Erwin fought the Kage and showed no mercy just as the Hokage had not shown mercy to Scipio. Erwin then held the Hokage's body for all the Hantogakure shinobi to see. Due to this public stunt, Erwin gained the name "Kage Killer" and was feared throughout the world. This also ended the First World War on Erwin's 19th Birthday. Erwin was given the rank of jonin and his teammates soon followed. The trio was dubbed the legendary "Sannin". Second World War Now 26 years old, Erwin was assigned a team of genin consisting of Angela Corduba, Jason Fargo, and Petra Locke. They went on various missions together and Erwin immediately noticed Angela's raw talent. Erwin entered his team into the chunin exams where they were met by Team Maseo, consisting of; Adelio Nero, Titus Sulla, and Sofia Augustina. Titus, Adelio, Angela, and two genin from Tsukigakure were promoted. The Land of Lightning and the Land of Earth had both suffered massive losses in the territory during the First World War and wanted their land back. So they began taking it by force, destroying the free people who lived in those spaces. The Land of Fire joined this group to get back at the Land of Wind. The Land of Light, despite normally being a passive country, decided to back-up the Lands of Wind and Water. During one skirmish with shinobi from Obegakure, Jason Fargo was killed. His position was replenished by a recent promising graduate named Linus Augustina, the brother of Sofia Augustina. During another skirmish, Team Erwin was ambushed by Anbu from Tsukigakure. Erwin was hit by an explosion and knocked out. However, Angela protected the team and killed the Anbu. The second Kazekage granted her the rank of Jonin. Angela was assigned to an elite infantry team consisting of her, Adelio Nero, and Titus Sulla. Sofia had left the team and become head healer. Erwin's old team was placed in the infantry and Erwin himself was reunited with his three former teammates. During one of the final battles, the enemy forces attacked Heiyagakure, the village of the Horatius Clan. The Sannin once again proved their strength and on their own defeated half of a legion (2,500 shinobi). In this battle Erwin invented the Thunder God Blitz Jutsu. Despite Erwin's superior leadership and intelligence, Maseo had proven himself to be stronger and was asked by the elders to replace the fallen Second Kazekage. Initially, Maseo was beside himself with delight having achieved his dream. However, he passed the opportunity and requested that Erwin rise to the occasion. Erwin accepted the offer and was to be given the position officially after the war. The battle continued and the Sannin fought on. However, the Horatius Clan was slaughtered and only a small branch family survived in addition to Lia. After the battle, the Sannin returned home to rest for a few days and Erwin watched as Maseo confessed his love to Lia, who reciprocated the feelings. During the final battle, the enemy forces made a last ditch effort to claim victory. They invaded the Land of Light from the north and completely pillaged it. They slaughtered all of the people on the island and arrived at Taiyogakure. The village suffered huge losses and surrendered. Catiline Spurius, a shinobi from the Land of Shadow who took control over the the enemy forces, sought the genocide of the people of the Light because of their special genetics. Erwin, Lia, and Maseo (a Taiyan) were first in line to help save the people. Maseo saved the royal family with the help of two legions of shinobi. In this battle, Lia fought Catiline a wielder of both the Domino Eye and the Cerberus Beast. With their combined powers, Catiline was killed as well as the Cerberus Beast who was reborn as a puppy in his realm. At the tail end of the battle, Erwin and Maseo watched Adelio, Titus, and Angela showcase the same skill their team did. After the three former students lead the shinobi to victory, Erwin dubbed them the second generation of Sannin. Erwin and Maseo returned home, where Erwin was inaugurated formally. Erwin set up a temporary shelter for the remaining Taiyan clans (Tatsuya (only larger clan), Aizawa, Trung, and Tanaka). Maseo left the village to protect it from outside the walls after introducing Erwin to a 22 year old Lucius Horatius and his parents. Part I Beginnings Arc | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}